Guardian Angel
by Stormie-weather
Summary: Girl meets boy, boy a badass. girl hates boy. girl's life in danger. boy sprouts wings and saves girls life..
1. We've just met

Prologue

He stood in front of me with a small grin on his radiant face. His hand rested on the top of my head and he closed his eyes. The sound of popping bones shook in my back but I couldn't feel the pain of it. It only took me a second to realize he was taking away the pain, enduring it himself. Nothing but admiration and great gratitude washed through me. His lips moved softly, muttering muted words that my ears couldn't pick up. When he moved his hand to my side, he opened his eyes. "There, son. You've got them back…"

"So I'm free then, huh?"

He pressed his lips into a hard, thin line, shaking his head slowly. My gratitude faded. "What is it then? Why am I stuck here?"

He folded his hands together, staring at me solemnly. "You still have other tasks at hand…You're not finished yet."

"Then why have I been given my-"

"Because, He decided to make the choice."

"Of course," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest in smothered resentment. "Gabriel, just tell me what I have to do…I just want to go and be free."

"Don't resent Him. He's doing this to-"

"To test me, yeah, I know."

Gabriel's eyes held nothing but sadness in them; pity. "You are going to protect someone. That's all you have to do…"

"Protect someone?" I asked, steel in my voice. "Wasn't I the one who was endangering those? So why should the predator become friends with the prey?"

"Because the predator has become the prey."

I rolled my eyes. "As if that would ever happen. I already have this little game figured out…"

Gabriel smirked, the slightest hint of arrogance bleeding through the smile. "Well then you should come out of this a champ."

"Don't I always?"

Searing pain bloomed in front of my eyes like flowers- slow and long. The air in my lungs ceased and my knees gave out beneath me. "Do not take His gift for granted now. If I were given the choice, I would have kept you down there…always chasing. Always looking from the outside in…I would have kept you stripped of it all."

Clutching my stomach, I wheezed, "Well, it's not your choice, now is it?" More pain, more suffocation. All around me the world shook with the mass of an unspoken power. Just like that, the pain was gone, as if it was never there. Gabriel smiled at me happily, like he wasn't the one who inflicted the pain on me. "Good luck, son…the name will easily come to you."

Without even a wave I walked away from him, knowing he was the one who needed the luck.

Chapter 1

"Emma, stop!" Mom screeched, grabbing my arm and pulling me back just in time for an eighteen wheeler to haul past me. Mom placed her hand on her heart and shook her head slowly. "You scared the living day lights out of me, Emma. Why don't you watch were you're going, huh? You know, I wont be with you one day and you're not gunna be paying attention and then-boom," she punched her left hand with her right fist. "I wont have my little girl any more. Then whose going to do the dishes?" A small smile tugged and the corners of her lips. She was trying to lighten the moment-for her, any ways- but it was evident that she was still freaking out. "Chill, ma. If all else fails, I'll be sure to bring Sasha with me. No biggie," I shrugged, smiling back at her.

Mom rolled her eyes. "What do you mean 'bring Sasha'? That girl is way too busy checking out males."

"Well then I'll be sure to have her seduce a strong guy that way he can follow us everywhere and save me when I come to another near-death incident, alright? Now, can we cross the street or are we going to stand here all day? Cause, frankly, I want to go across this street to that pizzaria. I am starving."

After my rant, we crossed the street quickly, blushing and waving quickly to the honks that were directed towards us. Even nine feet away from the pizza shop, I could smell the pizza, and I would of sworn that my mouth turned into a waterfall. Mom giggled and took a huge bite out of her abnormally large slice of abnormally great pizza. "Mmmm…."She groaned, closing her eyes. I smiled at her. A person would think, that after eighteen years of this on almost every other Saturday, she'd get used to the great pizza, but I've been proven wrong on several accounts.

But then again, I couldn't blame her for always acting this silly. Especially lately.

Ever since I graduated high school, and have been getting ready for college at Hallmark Institute of Photography, she's been all sorts of silly. And she's been just blowing money left and right. Every other second, 'Oh, honey look at this, it's adorable! Don't you think so? I think it'd look great in your apartment. Oh, can you believe that you're getting an apartment? Oh, my baby girl is growing up! But you know, you could always stay with me. I don't mind at all, sweet heart. Okay then, let's buy this-oh, how much is it? Only forty bucks? Well, that's not much at all!!! I get that in one hour!!' Then I'm stuck feeling bad when I tell her to stop then she pulls the 'this is the least I can do' bit. Talk about a guilt trip.

The wind blew lightly, bringing with it newly fallen leaves. Of course, the trees that were just everywhere had about a million leaves on them, but fall was just around the corner, so the chill in the air was a nice touch. "So, Emma, what do you want to do today? Huh? Some shopping, go to the park-OH! Maybe we could go look at some cars, hhhmmm? Wouldn't that be great to drive into college with a new shiny car?"

I glanced at mom wearily, "Mom, _please_ I'm begging you. That's enough shopping. No car. I have my own-"

"But doesn't it-"

"-and it works like a _charm._" I softened my tone a touch. "C'mon ma. You're freaking me out, you know that? It makes me feel like you're sending me off to war or something, so you try to get me all the luxuries in the world before I go and get shot. I'm going to college. I'll be right off the highway. Not far from you. I'll be in an apartment. Not far from you. And I'll be so absolutely sure to visit you with any chance I get. You never acted like this when I went to high school-okay, a little. Calm down." I smiled at her, "You wont lose me. I'll still be here. I'll still be me. Alive, and breathing."

She rolled her eyes spite the pooling tears in them. "Oh, as if, honey. I'm sorry to say, but you are so prone to death, it's not even funny."

"But yet I recall you laughing on several accounts."

"Well, yeah. It's call hysterical relief."

"Ma, come on. I don't think I'll be dying any time soon. If so, I would of already been dead."

She flinched.

The wind blew again, this time taking our paper plates with it. They lifted aggressively and swooped like airplanes. Standing up, we both scrambled to snag them. Unfortunately though, I tripped over my chair and fell flat on my face. "Emma!" Mom laughed in exasperation, if that was even possible. Hands helped me up and brush me off. "Thanks, ma, but I'm sure I know how to peel myself off of the ground."

"Uh…" Mom droned. I laughed and turned, planning to ask if that's all she had to say, but it wasn't mom. Mom wasn't even the one who helped me up. It was some guy, with blond hair and grey eyes. Like, really grey eyes. Not dull, but bright, and dark. I don't know, just grey. His mouth pulled up in a smirk. He held out the paper plates, "This yours?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks." I took them and tossed them in the trash.

"Anytime." He replied. Was it me, or was there a double meaning to his word? "I'm Chase."

"What?" I asked.

He placed his hand on his chest and pronunciated his words. "I'm. Chase."

"Oh…" I scowled. "I'm Emma…er…Thank you, by the way."

"For?"

"Uh…for helping me up?"

He smiled, "As I recall, you know very well how to peel yourself off the ground…right?"

I turned to mom, who just shrugged. "Yeah…right. Well, still, I appreciate it…"

"Well then you're still welcome."

For some reason, I really wanted to punch him in the face. It was easy to tell that he had this great air of arrogance and pride to him. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad. His smile widened, as if he saw that he was pissing me off. "Well, I have to go now," I muttered, my voice edged in steel. "It was, uh, nice…meeting you…I guess…" Yeah, I lied, I know.

"Is it? You looked pretty pissed off to me."

"Yeah, well like I said, I have to go."

"Most definitely pissed off." He laughed. I turned my back to him and walked off with mom, ignoring him. "I'll see you later!" He called. I flicked him off.

Jerk.

* * *

**so hey, tell me what you think please!!!**


	2. the kid next door

Chapter two

I woke up feeling fresh. The sun was shining, the birds singing, the leaves falling. Today is the perfect picture day. Speaking of picture, today mom and I were going to go to Hallmark Institute of Photography to get my dorm assiginment and jazz my room up…Or, at least, my half of the room. The other half will be for my room mate. That, I'm also really looking forward to…granted that my room mate will be a good person. You know, normal, no sacrificial offerings or eating bugs or getting pumped every other hour. Someone I can study with. Can talk with.

Plus, it wont hurt to get some back ground check.

Mom shuffled into the kitchen, still in her leopard print silk pajamas. She looked at me and smiled, stealing my cup of coffee and taking a loud sip. I glanced at the time. "Mom, you do know that we have to be there in about..Oh, say, thirty minutes? And it takes you _forever_ to get ready."

She shrugged, "So?"

"Ugh. Sooo I'm sure that there are millions of other people there. I'm positive that my being late will not be a great first impression. And punctuality is everything."

"Calm down calm down."

I started, "Aaand we have to pack everything- I already packed my clothes."

"So?"

"_So_ we still have to pack all of the room decorations to-"

"I already packed them."

I blinked. "You already packed them? When?"

Another loud, obnoxious sip of coffee, and by the sounds of it, the cup was running low. "Last night…when you were asleep. Or whatever you were doing."

"I was typing a recommendation."

"Why? You're already in collage. What's the point?"

"It's a just-in-case, ma."

"A just-in-case?"

I gave a nod. "Yes."

She stared at me over the rim of my mug.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, go get dressed."

Mom slid the mug across the counter and sauntered off. I grabbed my cup and peered into it….empty. There wasn't even a single drop left. Not ever the dark rim of coffee residue that's typically at the edge and the bottom. Nothing. Good lord, what did she do, lick it off? With a sigh I slid off my stool and went to place the mug in the sink.

The wind blew lightly through the window behind the sink. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air…Was it me, or did my heart give a little sad pang? What's going to happen when I go to collage? Will I be able to go lay out on the grass from twelve till night? Will I be able to just relax and enjoy the day? Especially these days? Or will I be stuck inside? Study study study, work work work, pass pass pass. All work and no play…Well, surely, a photography collage cant be _that _dull. It's not your typical collage….

It was so beautiful outside. The trees were tipped with reds, yellows, deep and golden browns…densly green in the thick of it. The branches twisted out, spiraling, strong. The sun touched the earth with a gentle warmth and the leaves were bended outwards, as if to take in the sweetness of the sun, to breath in the freshness of the air…."Okay, let's go."

I turned around, watching mom walk out the door, her back straight. I could understand her stiffness. I sighed, gave one last glance out the window, and followed her out.

Mrs. Purdy, one of the many counslers here, pointed down the corridor to the left. "Down here is for strictly females- showers, hair stuff, all that jazz. Strictly. Females." She twisted her head some to give me a stern sideways glance. Mom and I exchanged looks when she turned around and mom mouthed, "She's got a stick up her butt." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Again, Mrs. Purdy gave me a look. I straightened my face and nodded as if I was as serious as her.

"Up ahead, you will see room 214, along with all the other rooms around. This here is your room." She walked ahead of us quickly so she could pose and wait for us at the door. "Here is your key."

"Um, do you know who my room mate is?"

She looked at me quizzically, turning her head to the side. "Room mate?"

"Yeah? I do…get a roommate…right?"

She shook her head. "No…you requested that you get a single room to yourself. You even paid the extra cash."

"Wait what-"

"Extra cash?!" Mom barked at the same time I asked.

Mrs. Purdy's eyes flicked between my mom and I, nervous. Of course, she's one of those people who expect everything that they plan and they do to run smoothly. "Y-yes. Didn't you?"

"I believe you've got Emma mixed up with someone else," mom scowled, moving her head.

Mrs. Purdy nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes. I will look into it. Um, well, others are supposed to arrive very soon…Here's your key. Uh…have a great day now." She did an about face- on heels- and marched off, stiff.

Mom watched her walk away, eyes glinting. "Finally, we got that hoe bag off our backs. Now we can have some fun."

My eyes widened and I gasped, "Mom don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because it's evident she's never gotten her any."

Mom laughed and snatched the key from my hand. She wiggled it in the lock and opened the door. "Oh, Emma, this room is just…_perfect_ for you. Do you see that window? It's so big honey you can see everything out here."

She was right. The room is perfect for me. The window was amazing. And the view…took my breath away. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips. Maybe things wont change.

Just maybe…

Mom was standing outside the room, looking off into the distance. Her back was as stiff as cardboard. Her jaw was clenched. "Mom, mom are you okay?" I asked, walking out beside her. She sniffed. "You promise to call me?"

"Promise, ma."

"Everyday?"

"Everyday."

"And please, find yourself a decent boy."

I rolled my eyes, "You know, most parents would say concentrait on the school work."

"Well, that's bull shit."

I laughed. She checked out the time. "Um…hey, baby, will you be fine here for an hour or so? I have to, um, get something…"

I scrutinized her, growing suspicious, "Sure…what do you need to get?"

"Nun-ya," she kissed me on the forehead and walked away quickly. I sighed and turned to my room…what could I even possibly do for two hours? My feet took me to my window, and I glanced out of it. "Can this thing open?" I muttered, beginning to feel around the edges and top for any notches or little levers. I couldn't find anything. "Fine. I'll just break lift if up." Using the heels of my palm, I pressed them into the black metal top of the window and lifted up. It didn't budge. After about several poor attempts of trying, I was beginning to grow frustrated. "Well, lift, dammit," I growled, bawling my hand into a fist, ready to break the damn window.

"They say patience is a virtue."

My spine went straight. How come I recognize that voice? Or, at least, the arrogant timbre of it? I twisted around and glared at him balefully through narrowed eyes. He smirked, "Wow, you look happy to see me."

"Are you stalking me? Lemme tell you, just because a girl says thank you doesn't mean that she likes you."

Chase walked my way in slow but long strides, "Here, let me get this for you."

"I've got this under control, but thanks anyways."

He snorted and easily shrugged me off to the side. In one swift, easy motion, he had the window open and he breeze in. As much as I honestly hate him, I still felt kind happy…Not because _he opened the window_, but because the window was open. Still, saying thank you was kind of a obligation. He moved to the side, up against the wall fecklessly, his arms over his chest. I leaned out the window some, but thought better of it. Who know, this guy may push me out.

What was he even doing here anyways? "You can go now."

"What?" He asked, "No thank you? No, 'hey, I really appreiciate that you opened that window for me seeing as how I've been trying for a good thirty minutes', none of that?"

"'A good thirty minutes'?"

"I've been watching you the whole time," he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Okay, creeper…." I muttered, looking out the window. For a whole five minutes there was nothing but silence, and he hadn't left. I could _feel_ him there. He's not leaving with out a thank you. My jaw clenched. "Thanks….by the way."

He laughed as if he's won the game. "You're welcome."

He still didn't leave.

I looked away from the bliss to the nightmare. "Yes? Why are you here?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know…what?" I asked wearily.

His smirk widened into a full fledged, mischievous smile, "I'm a student here and Hallmark Institute of Photography."

My breath stopped, my expression froze. "Seriously?"

"No doubt."

"Great."

Chase chuckled and pushed himself off the wall. I watched as he strode to the door. "Well, I didn't come here to make small talk," he began.

"Good I didn't honestly want to talk you to in the first place."

"I just thought I'd say hi to the neighbor."

"What."

"You heard me. I'm the new kid on the block."

I twisted my head some. "You mean to say…."

He nodded, "I'm right next door to you." Chase walked away, where, I didn't give a damn. I was too busy getting pissed.

Great.

The kid next door.

Just my luck.


	3. Extra Hands

Chapter three

Mom cried up a storm the day I left the house and actually moved into my dorm. "Oh, my baby is all grown up! Who am I going to make breakfast for now? Who will go to the pizzaria with me? Who am I going to keep from dying every waking minute? Emma, baby, please come home! Please, I'll pay for the gas to get you up to school every day, I-"

"Mooom! Chill out, okay?" I tried to soften my tone some. "I promise, that I will visit you every chance I get, and I will come over every other Saturday to go to the pizzaria with you. I'm at _collage._ How can I die, really- don't answer that…Mom, you knew this day was going to come…And, you already bought me a new shiny car _behind my back_, when I clearly told you the ghetto-mobile I had was fine enough." I glared at her balefully, then sneered at my new Saturn Sky.

She sniffed and sighed at me slowly, pushing down the wave of emotion that would most likely come back right when I leave. "I wasn't about to let you drive around in that P.O.S. emma darling…."

"It has potential!"

"The sticker on the back says 'White Trash'!"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. After our small tiff, and last goodbyes, I drove away in my shiny new car. She waved at me until she was nothing but a speck in my rearview mirror.

Mrs. Purdy was standing by my dorm when I was about to open it. She gave me a fake smile, "Good morning, Miss Conwell."

"Purdy," I smiled back, smoothly moving around her to unlock the door and walk in. She followed me in, which I imagine was in a way as to "be respectful and quiet" but her heels gave that away. I set my box down and turned to face her, "What can I do for you today?"

"It's about your dorm. Do you still want a partner? Or would you rather stick with what it is now?" Her face crumpled in what seemed like question. I chewed on my lower lip and glanced out the window. God the view was amazing.

Sure, it would be pretty cool to have a room mate…but as late as it is, there wouldn't be much time to actually know who they are. Yeah, during the school year and all that, but I have a feeling that I wont have as much time…And I always go with my gut feeling. Buuut having a room to myself would be pretty neat. And to have this view to myself….I decided to go with the selfish choice. The lesser of two evils. "Umm, I'm fine with having the room to myself, if that's okay."

She smiled a relieved smile, "Yes, that is absolutely fine. No need to make all these adjustments. I'm starting to like you already, Emma. You're a smart thinker."

"That's me."

Then there was this long, ridiculously awkward moment of small talk. And minute by minute I was inching my way to the door. Eventually, Purdy got the hint. "Well, I assume you have baggage to get. I wont hinder you any."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you need help carrying any of your luggage? You are on the third floor anyways…"

I shook my head, "No, it's okay, I can get it."

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah."

"I mean, I can get somebody-"

This lady doesn't quit with the hospitality, does she? I was close to saying about anything to get her to shut up and go away. "Yeah, actually. Just, uh, send someone down by the silver Saturn Sky near the big oak tree."

She smiled warmly, "Will do." Then she clipity clopped away with her three inch heels. I sighed and nearly ran down the stairs, shoving some people as I did. It's not like I was trying to be rude, it's just there was stuff in my unlocked car and I'm sure that it's shiny gloss would attract some attention.

When I was outside, there was a body leaning up against my car. Was it me, or did I have the impulse to shove him away and wipe that part of my car down with a nice smooth towel? "Did Mrs. Purdy send you?" I called.

The person turned around and smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Sweet Jesus…"

"Well, I'm not _that_ amazing…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Purdy sent me to help you," Chase answered. "Really?" I scoffed, popping the trunk. "Cause it just seems like you just chilled by my car then heard me ask if you were sent by Purdy, therefore saying she sent you."

"Hardly. But that's a very interesting idea. Did Mrs. Purdy send you?" He asked.

"Nope…"

"Are you sure about that?"

Chase grabbed three of the biggest bags I had, leaving me with the bed set and a smaller bag. "The men gatta carry all the big stuff."

"Pssh. I don't need a man to carry anything for me."

"Are you gay?"

"Do I look gay?"

He smirked, "No, you sure are hostile though." He began to follow me up the staircase.

"No, I'm not hostile in general. I'm just hostile towards you, because you're cocky-"

"And good looking."

"-and arrogant-"

"And suave."

"-and ignorant-"

"Have a nice smile."

"-conceded-"

"Amazing hair."

"-biased-"

"Perfect smile."

I turned towards him, "And moronic, and idiotic, and pathetic, and deprived of attention that you draw to yourself by harassing collage girls. Does that about fill the suit?"

He looked me up and down and said, "I've also got a good taste in girls, too." I grunted and continued to walk up the flight of stairs. Apart of me was showing off somewhat. With all the cardio and working out I do, three flights of stairs was nothing for me, so I was hoping to hear some labored breathing from him, or have him lag behind. But, to my dismay, the fool kept pace. After about three more minutes we were in my dorm. He placed the luggage on top of the dresser that came with the room. "Are you seriously _that_ conceded?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Am I?"

"Yep."

"Are you seriously that much of a bitch?"

I mimicked him. "Am I?"

He smirked.

While I unpacked he remained in the room, watching me move around. I tried my hardest to ignore him, act like I thought he had left already, but you could just _feel_ his stare. One of those kind of guys. "You've got an amazing view…" He commented. I turned around, expecting it to be some snide, sexual remark, but he was honestly talking about the view out my window. "Yeah…" I agreed quietly. "It is pretty amazing…And I noticed this ivy thing, with holes in it, reaching all the way to the ground. So I could always climb down," I smiled to myself.

"Oooh, bad girl are we?"

And here we go with the sexual puns.

"You know, Chase, if that's your name…I don't have much care for people who are conceded and make pathetic remarks like that. And to further my dislike for you-"

"You know…I don't have much care for judgmental, cynical, pessimistic, know-it-all girls either…." He began to walk to the open doorway. "But, like it or not Emma Conwell, I'm going to be around for awhile." And he was gone.

Leaving me offended and bewildered.


End file.
